Toka
he / him • criminal • homo • sea it's the end This is a character that belongs to Verglas, I'd prefer of his concepts were not taken / used / stolen without consulting me first, I worked hard to make an original character with unique ideas and I don't like if they're copied. The same thing comes to editing his page, don't do so without my permission, I consider it vandalism, this includes grammar / spell checking, I can do that all by myself amazing coding by frosty Overview of character Appearance see reference His scales, like glass shimmering colors of neon lights, this being has never shown such a forgettable face, sure there is nothing mind blowing about the skipping figure commonly found on the streets of Fathoms. No one would even cast him a single glance, just your usual SeaWing, well there seems to be no need to learn more about him after that brief explanation... fine, if you insist that I continue an actual appearance then so be it. He's rather your typical dragon, thank you very much, a common resident and former librarian of the underground city, rather now he's joined a group of time travelers on a quest to get back home to their own realities. A finely coarse teal runs across his face and down the entirety of his body, playing the role as mainscales and with such lustrous, glass like properties, Toka's scales seem to reflect some light. A nervous smile flashes on his shortish snout, following the upper top as his crest, a dark hue of his regular teal mainscales, much darker in fact. These scales streak in swift, yet soft manners the back spine of the SeaWing's body, studding a main hue for the gills on either side of his long neck. Shooting out of his back, running streamlined down his back, a turquoise sail, rather on the darker side, but doesn't cease to be bright, displaying a more vibrant part of him, standing out from the dullness of his scales. This color seems to share the exact hues for the fin racing across the bottom, on his lighter teal underbelly and his wondrous wings that aren't displayed much in public, hidden underneath a forest green cape of silky fabric. Rather one can see the faint glow of markings underneath his wings and if he were to reveal them, one may only see the lighter hues of royal markings. Glittering, nervous dark teal eyes and rather pointy ears as though an elf-like SeaWing, behind them, intercepted by the abnormally large sail, dark teal horns, similar to that of his crest, yet seemingly darker. Short in length, the tips curve gently upward, with a slight bump near the base, a strange being Toka really is, rather, as I mentioned before, your typical SeaWing. Luminous spots the color of turquoise with whorls of lighter and darker hues as though a kaleidoscope of colors, studding his body, encrusting his brow, behind the eyes and down his legs and tail. Finely built, really, Toka appears to have a rather nimble frame with short legs and tail yet rather large wings, rather he'd be described to be similar to that of a cat, muscly limbs, arms studded with slightly darker plates surrounded by memorizing luminous stripes curving gently in the center. Wing talons curve almost kindly downward ever so slightly, matching the color of the horns running from the back of his head, a dark teal-jade coloration these remain similar to that of his webbed talons, kindly curved with bright turquoise webbing. A strange being, yes, but oh so nervous, hiding in trash cans, or anxiously scuttling down the streets with a larger NightWing and slightly smaller IceWing. Personality There truly is nothing you could possibly say about this being, for it can all be summed up in one word, anxious. That said, we're done here. Well, perhaps his personality should be put more in-depth, the forgettable face of the SeaWing known solely as Toka is nerve-wracking nervous and easily intimidated by dragons either larger or much smarter than he could ever be, which is in short, most dragons. It is, of course, his anxiety that is most commonly known of him, followed by his lack of confidence and self-worth. Additionally, his incredibly low self-esteem, which causes most of his problems, for he has frequent that he's useless, unwanted and forever unloved. These thoughts cause him to be incredibly insecure and therefore anxious and wimpy. His lack of self-worth usually comes into play whenever he either messes up or just in general whenever he is being scorned. While his frequent feelings of hopelessness and feeling unloved come from years spent alone on the streets of Fathoms, left with no one to turn to, no one to love, no one to care for. While that may not sound like the best character traits, it's true, that's who he is as a dragon, he's not perfect, he knows that for sure, his personality is twisted and,,, rather unsettling. Additionally, he's known to be incredibly clingy to those he shows deep affection for, which can be quite draining once you actually experience it. Despite this, Toka is actually quite nice company to have around, that is if he hasn't already brought you a bad experience. He may not be the chatty sort of dragon, usually remaining quiet, but there is some good in that, something that one can sometimes appreciate. He still has strange nature running through him, whenever he talks, it's in a slight stammer and while he may be anxious, he still seems to act upbeat and optimistic despite the circumstances he's in. When he's gained complete affection over someone, this mostly being over his love interest, Vollmond, he'll shower them with all his attention. Anything to be noticed by him, or to at least see a smile on his snout as he looks at him. One could say he dreams a little too big, for his wildest beliefs will never come true if he fully acknowledged the NighWing's returning feelings. Yet, he heavily relies on his dreams rather than reality, ignorant to his true feelings. Toka had always believed that once you complete a great deed, it'll make up for lying to everyone, even himself. It should be mentioned that he's quite the convincing liar, able to worm his way past, he usually uses lies to make himself sound cooler than he really was. The biggest lie he ever made was faking himself a prince by painting his wings with a glow-in-the-dark paint that looked exactly like the royal patterns on some. Which ended in his entire group nearly getting publicly executed, Vollmond's trust in Toka shattered after that. Although he still tries to make up for it, saying repetitively how sorry he was to nearly get them all killed. He never wished harm on them, nor does he really wish harm on anyone. The SeaWing just wants the returning affection of HIM, the NightWing, Vollmond. But his apologies never pierce his forgiveness. He wishes not to be a big failure, but just can't help but mess most things up in the process of trying to be helpful. Despite all Toka's flaws, deep down in his heart of hearts, he's a good being with kind nature. His obsessive mind over Vollmond makes it hard to believe it, yes, but it's true, there really is a nice dragon underneath. Empathy isn't something he's ever worked on, for it was always something hard to practice on the lonesome, hopeless streets of Fathoms. But he has worked on kindness, so much so he may sometimes be head over heels kind to just one dragon. Giving them little gifts, comforting them terribly (but still comforting them nevertheless) and just plain spending time with them as long as ever needed. History bullet points for now * lived on the streets with no parents,,, they kinda just abandoned him before he even hatched, has always been used to being alone and unloved, just wandered the streets hoping to find something or someone who'd like having him around * started working at a library,,, got little pay, but it was still enough to live off of, he didn't have to steal food to survive any longer * met a young icewing fellow while he was working and decided to talk with him, they started a nice little conversation with one another and became good friends,,, learned his name was aquarius, well at least to his information * they started meeting with each other at the library, sometimes reading books to one another, both feeling contented,,, a nice life sparked in the young seawing's eyes * aquarius then,,, all of a sudden disappeared, not to be seen again, toka never had the confidence to look for him after that, afraid of the consequences and therefore, the icewing left his life in only a month * aching with loneliness, he seeked a new life,,, one that he'd feel comfortable with,,, and upon searching the streets, he bumped into a particularly shady group of dragons, an icewing and a strange black dragon * they didn't exactly welcome him in to their little gang, but the icewing was sure on it,, they were otter and vollmond Relationships to be in relationships, please roleplay beforehand [[Vollmond|'Vollmond']] very positive He's come around to the NightWing upon the first day meeting him, always seeing past his spiny interior to the soft, inner core of his being. It is known that he is incredibly affectionate towards Vollmond and sees him as both a good friend of his and love interest. Having said that, Toka is closest to him and finds him the only one worth his time, however he still remains somewhat ignorant to how the NightWing really feels about him. This has led to a horribly one-sided relationship that he is nevertheless unaware of, for he believes that deep down, the dragon he looks up to returns his feelings and just doesn't want to admit it. In the most part, Toka loves being in the spotlight of his attention and would do anything to get more from him, just the slightest sign of love. [[Otter (Verglas)|'Otter']] positive They have more of a positive relation, yet all the same, Toka finds them a competitor of Vollmond's attention, in a way, the SeaWing is somewhat jealous of Otter, not only do they get showered with most of the NightWing's affection and attention, they're in the way. He always seems to find a way to pity or envy them in some way or another, one may possibly rank it down to a negative / positive relationship, they just seemed to have fallen into this said relationship by just the simplest action of knowing the same dragon. Yet even despite Toka having a deep envy of the IceWing, they do have their upsides, more they're like siblings, spending most of their time with Vollmond, usually listening to the scrolls he'd occasionally read to the both of them. It's more of a brotherly affection he has with them, he likes the way they always seem to stay positive no matter the circumstances, something he admires in them and following that, Otter always seems to know how to comfort him during the times anxiety strikes. Toka is actually quite glad to have the IceWing mutt around, they're just so,,, nice, he loves them quite a bit and, he'd come to consider them an older sibling of his, for the group was the only family he ever had. While it seems he envies them getting all if not most of Vollmond's attention, the SeaWing would admit they're quite welcoming and open minded to his feelings, giving them respect. It's also their enthusiasm and loving nature, how they always know when Toka is feeling down or anxious and try to help with a nice hug now and then. Andrea negative Gets stressed around her, she's just so pushy and demanding Aquarius positive / neutral There was one dragon Toka had remembered from his times of being a librarian, although he hardly remembers him now, but the thought of the good times they'd spent together still remains a persistent memory in the back of his head. aquarius was an old friend of toka's when he was a librarian, usually they'd just talk about shared interests, however one day the icewing disappeared. so much time has passed, he hardly remembers him. Trivia * heavily inspired off a few dreams i had over the months, the main point being his personality being developed the most during these dreams along with some of his history and relationship with vollmond, however his name came almost straight to mind when i saw his design while his personality came a few days later * if you look at the coding long enough and at the right angle, the dots on the page seem to fall as though snow * upon first seeing his design, i was originally going to make him a prince due to the royal markings, that is before i came up with the idea of glow-in-the-dark paint * was inspired off of a bit of askar, another character that shares very similar personality traits with one another yet not quite the same, while in development i had a bit of inspiration and thoughts about this other character, this led to toka's incredibly anxious side * is dying on the inside and hopes too much of the future Gallery please follow reference Toka Infobox.jpg|verglas Toka.Infobox.png|verglas Tokacuzcats.png|cuzcats Untitled241.png|snowball TokaVollmondAndOtter - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb Tiny teal man.png|verglas 01ef650b0dc7e34.png|infobox reference base by joy ang, colored by Piggy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell